Get Right (song)
Get Right is the first single from Jennifer's fourth album "Rebirth." The song was written by Rich Harrison, Usher Raymond and James Brown & produced by Rich Harrison and Cory Rooney. The song samples Maceo and the Macks' song "Soul Power 74" and was noted for its heavy usage of saxophone and horn instrumentation. The song marks a departure in Jennifer's musical style and has been named one of her most "memorable" songs by The New York Times. "Get Right" was announced as the lead single from the album in November of 2004. Rapper Fabolous is featured on a separate version of the song which is a bonus track on the album. The music video was successful, becoming one of the most played music videos on MTV, receiving heavy airplay and four MTV Video Music Award nominations. Song Background During her break following the release of her third album "This Is Me... Then" and her two-year public relationship with Ben Affleck, she married her third husband and long-time friend, Marc Anthony. Once she felt it was time to make her return, Jennifer began recording material for her fourth studio album. Meanwhile, R&B singer Usher was recording his 2004 album "Confessions" and worked with record producer Rich Harrison on multiple songs, but only the song "Take Your Hand" made the final track listing on the album. One of the songs that didn't make the album was called "Ride," but it was made available as a 12-inch club record and later leaked to the Internet as a download. According to Take 40 Australia, Rich Harrison then decided to use the song's basic outline while working on Jennifer's "Rebirth" album and in fact, "Get Right" contained the same horn track and vocal guidelines as "Ride" did. Sources reported that Usher wasn't happy and wanted publishing credits because he couldn't "get it right" for the "Confessions" album, but he didn't expect it to be used by someone else. He allegedly quoted: "I'd better get some of the publishing rights or else." According to MTV News, most of Usher's lyrics to his song "Ride" differ from Jennifer's song "Get Right." As "Ride" was circulating on the internet for months following the release of "Get Right," club DJs began playing both songs back to back, "letting listeners hear two big-name singers going head-to-head over the same beat." Music Video The video was shot during the weekend of November 20, 2004 and was directed by Francis Lawrence. On December 31, 2004, Jennifer celebrated New Year's Eve by unveiling an exclusive sneak-peek look at the video on MTV. On January 4, 2005, America Online broadcasted the clip while MTV screened the creation of the music video on the show "Making the Video" the next day. On January 6, 2005, the full music video aired on MTV on "Total Request Live" (where Jennifer appeared herself), BET and Fuse. The video begins with a stressed-out female DJ who has to bring her little sister (played by Marc Anthony's daughter, Ariana) to work at a nightclub with her. The little sister hides in a corner. A blonde bartender comforts her saddened friend who suggests that she back to work. A stripper is on the phone to her boyfriend, lying that she is at a gay club. A heavily made-up woman complains to her friend about her man acting up in the club while her friend calls her an idiot. The DJ gives her little sister headphones to listen to the track which she plays "Get Right" by Jennifer Lopez. A music video featuring Jennifer dancing with a cane among other settings are displayed on the screens at the nightclub. As the song begins, the nightclub becomes busier. A celebrity diva enters the club with her entourage which stuns an uptight nerdy fan who comes to the club by herself. The nerd makes eye contact with the diva. The stripper takes her position on the counters. The upset made-up woman goes to the dance floor to confront her lover and nearly causes the bartender to trip accidently. She dumps her man who is staring at the stripper. The nerd begins loosening up and orders more drinks from the bartender as the stripper also asks for a drink. Towards the bridge of the song, the diva smiles at the nerd as she is dancing & drinking. The bartender looks at the screen where a classic Jennifer Lopez dance-break is being featured. The bartender, diva, nerd and stripper start immersing themselves in the music while the angry made-up woman leaves the club. The video ends with the DJ looking at her little sister singing along to the end of the track. Video Reception The video was successful, registering as the most-streamed music video on websites such as Yahoo!, MTV.com, MSN, Vh1 and Rolling Stone. It also received heavy airplay on television on cable networks such as Vh1, MTV, BET and Nickelodeon. Jennifer made an appearance on MTV2's "Sucker Free Sunday" to promote the video. During the week of February 19, 2005, the music video for "Get Right" became the number-one clip on MTV internationally. On August 28, 2005 at the 2005 MTV Video Music Awards, Jennifer received four nominations for "Get Right" including "Best Female Video," "Best Direction in a Video," "Best Choreography" and "Best Editing." Charts The song topped the charts in Europe, Hungary, Ireland, Italy and the United Kingdom. In the United States, the song peaked at #12 on the Billboard Hot 100 and topped Billboard's Hot Dance Music/Club Play chart for a week in April of 2005. "Get Right" was also moderately successful in France, New Zealand, Australia, Belgium, Canada, Denmark, Hungary, the Netherlands, Spain, Switzerland, Finland, Germany, Norway, Austria and Sweden. Certifications "Get Right" was certified Gold in the United States & France and Platinum in Australia & New Zealand. Category:Songs Category:Jennifer Lopez Category:Singles Category:Music